Slip Me Some Tongue (Touch Me)
by Kitty Seeboo
Summary: In which Black Mist has a peculiar fascination with the loudmouth Yuuma's tongue, and Astral simply cannot resist temptation. Bindshipping


_**A/N:** __Mwahaha! I have returned with a new fic. Now I know I posted **Slip Me Some Tongue **a while ago, but I decided to combine it with its sequel, **Touch Me**, before reposting it. I think it worked out for the best. Be warned, it does have some rather suggestive material that becomes borderline explicit, so I rated it M just to be safe. (Again, the fic was semi-inspired by **Taming of the Shrew **by Shakespeare. First one to guess the line I used that came from the play gets a cookie.) So, without further ado, I give you, **Black Mist**._

**Slip Me Some Tongue (Touch Me)**

**Summary: **In which Black Mist has a peculiar fascination with the loudmouth Yuuma's tongue, and Astral simply cannot resist temptation.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance (Humor)

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **bindshipping (tentacleshipping; keyshipping; taintedshipping)

* * *

The first time he met Yuuma was not a time that he was particularly fond of. He had been deceived by that brat, then contained by Astral. Of course, those weak binds could not hold him for long. That had been fun! Undermining Astral's authority while displaying his own power.

The tables had turned entirely in his favor at one point, and Black Mist got a real kick out of having Astral bound and powerless. If it was not for that damn _**Number 39**_, he could have taken things a lot further.

His losing battle with _**Number 39**_ was not a total waste, though, for he gained a piece of knowledge most useful: how to escape the confines of the Emperor's Key.

Splendid! Something he could use immediately!

The second time they met had been rather inopportune for Yuuma, who had been seated in class and enjoying another riveting day of learning. The shock written on his tanned face was priceless, and he literally had to slap a hand over that green-haired girl's mouth to keep her from screaming. Before another cataclysmic duel between Black Mist and Astral could occur, Yuuma panicked and made a mad dash for the bathroom without adequate permission from his teacher.

Black Mist had been surprised when his soul was tugged in Yuuma's direction, almost as if he were linked to the boy like Astral was.

Yuuma yelled at both of them once he determined the porcelain stalls to be vacant, his pink lips and tongue captivating the darker one with each, minute movement they made to properly enunciate each syllable. Black Mist – surprisingly – agreed to his demands (that he would cause them no trouble), so long as he was permitted leave from the key.

Though Astral instantly refused, Yuuma actually listened to his request (order) and – despite Astral's reservations – deemed it a good idea for them to become better acquainted since he was a part of Astral.

The boy seemed to have conveniently forgotten that he was a dangerous psychopath. Typical, naïve Yuuma with the pretty mouth. Even his friends (those who had gained the ability to see both him and Astral; their souls had _**ranked up**_, Astral said) had thought he completely lost his marbles.

Astral kept his hawk-like gaze on him, prepared to subdue and imprison him at the slightest sign of trouble. That would come soon enough. First, however, he wanted to understand this absurd fascination with Astral's human companion.

He was quite loquacious, which was not necessarily a bad thing. While he wasted his breath, Black Mist took in all the forms that mouth could make, observed what it could do. Then he began to see repetitions in Yuuma's behavioral pattern through his animated speech and mannerisms. Easily excitable and boisterous were given, but it was the subtle changes that truly enchanted the malicious entity. He'd notice the way those plump lips would form a little pout whenever he was frustrated or confused; curl into a snarl with his fury; split into a radiant grin when he was happy.

Soon, he began interacting more with the human, Astral never being once absent. That was when things got truly interesting.

Non-verbal actions – like licking his lips solely to show Yuuma his long tongue – would earn a grand blush and a stern, oral lashing from Yuuma. If he was lucky, he'd catch Yuuma mimicking him on occasion.

"That tongue of yours is very intriguing." He was capable of being straightforward when he had his objective within his sights. Knowing how dense this pitiful boy was, this would be the only way to approach this topic.

"What?" Yuuma stammered, his shocked gaze fixated on _**Number 96**_.

"Your tongue is interesting," he repeated, as though to clarify himself. "I've never noticed just how many things it can do."

"So? Everyone has one. Even you do."

"Notice how I said 'your' and not 'everyone's'." Black Mist floated a little closer to the boy, only stopping when Astral strategically placed himself between them. He did not rudely hinder their view of each other, but his stance implied that one wrong move would earn Black Mist a one-way trip to jail once more.

"I don't get it."

"What's there to get? All I'm saying is that your tongue interests me. It'd be a shame if you lost it." At those words, Yuuma paled, and Astral went on offense. "Relax," he laughed, baring his tentacles in defense, "I meant no harm."

"Leave," the light being commanded.

"I just want to talk with the little guy," he whined, demonic eyes of black and gold fixed upon his prize. "You like challenges, don't you? Then let's have a tongue battle!"

"What?!"

"How good are you with using that thing? You're practically working it all day long." He crossed his arms, one of his tentacles slithering past Astral and tilting his chin upwards. "The tongue is an essential muscle in the art of persuasion. Tell you what." He retracted the black appendage before Astral (or Yuuma) could slap it away. "I'll go back into the key if you can persuade me to."

"Don't, Yuuma. Black Mist is -"

"- I know." Red eyes glared up at the creature, and narrowed even further at the crude smile on his face. Then he matched that smile with a determined grin of his own. "It'll be like a duel." Though, he would much prefer an actual one.

"Is the 'persuasion' you speak of a duel?" Astral asked, hoping for an affirmative reply.

"Nope! I want Yuuma to persuade me with his tongue." Black Mist licked his lips, eying the tanned boy in eager anticipation. "I understand that you're a simpleton, but surely even you have some skill in debating. You've managed to win the hearts of those around you with your Katto-banjo."

"It's Kattobingu!"

"Of course it is."

"Let me convince you," Astral commanded, positioning himself protectively before Yuuma, a move that mildly irritated his dark counterpart. His annoying other half – composed of the purest innocence – was really getting on his nerves. Then, an idea most cunning struck him.

"Why, Astral, have you no faith in your partner?" To this accusation, the divine entity made no reply, and it evoked no indignation from Yuuma. At this, Black Mist was displeased. Clearly he could not provoke Yuuma into doubting his precious Astral, nor even incur the faintest of anger on his part. Yuuma's trust in this creature was so absolute, so blind, so foolish. Astral was the same with his affection for Yuuma, which could be the reason for his silence. He knew that the cerise-eyed boy would not question his decision, that the boy knew him well enough to understand that every move on Astral's part was calculated to achieve the most favorable outcome.

However, Black Mist knew him just as intimately. Of how he prided himself on being Yuuma's partner; on being held in such high esteem by the boy that he candidly believed their bond to be indestructible. _**Number 96**_ could feel the infinitesimal amounts worry nibbling at the back of Astral's mind, though, about that Shingetsu and Alito both stealing Yuuma's attention and love. Poor innocent Astral, who did not even understand, even know of his insecurities.

"Let him have a go at me. You can step in when you believe I'm going too far!" Astral's eyes widened at this unexpected proclamation before they settled upon his young companion.

"Yuuma..." The name was spoken with such tender concern, such overflowing adoration that it both intrigued and disgusted the evil creature. When Yuuma opened his mouth to give some soothing yet swashbuckling reply, Black Mist's eyes became locked on the glistening tongue that peeked out, his own slithering out to taste his lips, desiring nothing more than to lick the pliable muscle in that untiring mouth.

"Well?" he finally asked in exasperation. "Are you going to persuade me or not?"

"Depends on what kind of persuasion you're looking for."

"I've already told you," he sighed, wondering just how dense this nitwit was.

"Yes, but you didn't say _how _you wanted me to use my tongue." At those words, both beings' expressions simultaneously morphed into that of shock. "A tongue has a ton more uses than just talking."

"...Well, well. The dark horse surprises once more. Perhaps you'd like a sugar cube for that attempt."

"I don't, though, sugar might just sweeten my sting." This little brat was not half bad with his words. Game on.

"Why, you sting with your tongue? Funny, because I sting with my tentacles." He flared them to emphasize his point. Astral went on high alert, surpassing even his previous vigilance at those words, but made no move to restrain him.

"Foul!" Yuuma called, getting to his feet and nearing the black creature. "Your tentacles can sting, but they can't convince. Only a tongue has that power, no? If you couldn't speak, there would be no one to listen to you. Though, as it is now..." he trailed off coyly.

"Are you calling yourself a 'no one'? As it is, you're listening to me. Not only that, but conversing with me as well. Those who'd see you, speaking to thin air -" he neared the boy and whispered in his ear "- they would think you a lunatic."

"Better to be a lunatic who can speak and be heard," he replied with a smirk, "than one who speaks and isn't." Clever boy.

"Why bother? I can possess who I please and speak through them. I can even control you."

"Hardly! If I recall, you lost that duel -"

"- and was sealed away in that wretched key."

"Reunited with your brethren, is more like it," Yuuma argued, and as acceptable a point Yuuma had, it was invalidated in Black Mist's eyes. The _**Number's**_ power had no desire to be subdued by Astral. Rather, they desired their keeper to empower them, to become one with them, to lead them with an iron will. _**Number 96**_ wanted to push the boundaries of that prevalent want. It was more fun to force Astral into servility anyway. "You're an irreplaceable part of Astral... Just like any of my body parts are to me. No, not even just those. Like how my friends are precious parts of me that can't ever be forgotten or replaced!"

"Yuuma..."

"How foolish." Just when things were getting good, Yuuma had to go all sentimental and preachy on him. At least he had gotten a handsome view of that slick muscle with those heartfelt words.

"To someone like you, I'm sure it is."

"I said, convince me, not bore me."

"Boredom would make you leave."

"How true and dissatisfying."

"I didn't think my tongue would leave you dissatisfied."

"Regardless, I'm certain your brain is fried from thinking for once, and I don't want to be around when it goes, 'Kaboom'!" His fierce grin grew at the annoyed look on Yuuma's face before he sarcastically added, "Perhaps I should turn tail and run."

"And leave with my tongue in your tail? That's a little rude."

"Would you like to feel the sting of my tentacles in yours?"

"I thought this was a tongue battle. Could it be that you're resorting to violence because I've won this battle?"

Astral had not the slightest clue that Yuuma could be so artful with his word play. He would not say that Yuuma was dumb, though, he was not the sharpest knife in the set. However, he never expected that Yuuma would be able to keep pace with Black Mist's exhausting impertinence and artifice. Perhaps he was spending too much time with Tokunosuke.

"Not by a long shot! I haven't had enough tongue action from you yet!"

There was a major breech in their personal space at this point, Black Mist's level of excitement escalating so quickly that he literally could not contain himself. The feeling of Yuuma's breath upon his lips made them tingle and his mouth salivate amidst the short bouts of maniacal laughter. Judging by the sly grin that played on the dark boy's lips, he was fully enjoying this exchange as well. It was also quite the bonus to see Astral become so jealous. As much as _**Number 96**_ enjoyed seeing his lighter half riled up by that Shingetsu, he was flat out giddy with ecstasy when he was the one to cause Astral distress, and his cheeky partner was too good a target to pass up.

"My tongue versus your tentacles seems a little unfair." Black Mist could feel each uttered word move against his lips, and mismatched eyes zeroed in on their prize when Yuuma boldly stuck out his tongue in mockery.

"Mm..." he moaned. "How generous of you to slip me some tongue." His words baffled Yuuma in earnest, though, it took no time for red eyes to widen in astonishment when he felt that sinful mouth engulf his tongue.

The feel was every bit of what the dark creature expected and more; drenched in saliva and one hundred percent addicting. There was a fiery fight in that muscle once the battle commenced, Yuuma moving his tongue as best he could (though his lack of experience was evident) against Black Mist's, who seemed hellbent on turning his sampling into a five-course meal. The young boy pushed forcefully against his chest, desperately trying to pry himself away, but those slimy, dark appendages were having none of that. His vain struggles mixed with his passionate fight engaged the black creature in ways that he had never before imagined. He never gained this type of stimulation even from fighting with Astral! This... This was something he could get used to.

Black Mist's euphoria was short-lived, though. One punch from Astral put him right back in line.

He had bitten Yuuma's tongue when they were forced apart, blood and spit bridging the gap between them. Despite Astral's rude interference, the panting boy was all Black Mist could focus on. The way those hypnotic rubies darkened under the allure of temptation; the way his chest heaved from the thrill of their previous activities; the way luscious red spotted his lower lips, shimmering beneath the artificial lighting. Why, he had never seen anything as delectable as the way Yuuma appeared at that very moment.

"Too far?"

"Leave." That tone of voice – the tone that dripped with absolute malice – was what he wanted to hear from Astral all the time. Drive him into the perpetual state of a beast who would defend its territory, claim its stake, at any cost. There was such loathing and envy in those luminous eyes that it drew a peal of laughter from Black Mist. It must have hurt to see such a display of intimacy between his partner and his _**enemy**_. Even more agonizing, the fact that he could not even enjoy such a thing with Yuuma, no matter their mutual desire.

Even though this sadist simply loved rubbing salt in the wound, he believed that his brief but scandalous affair with Yuuma was misery enough, for now.

"I concede, Yuuma. You've persuaded me." His lips twisted into his characteristic leer. "We should play again, soon," was his parting remark as he disappeared into the Emperor's Key.

'_What a creep,_' Yuuma thought as he wiped away the drips of blood, wincing at the lancing pain in his tongue. He really had a mean sting... Then he turned to his partner, instantly hating the sour look there. Yuuma wanted to say something that would cheer him up, but something like, "Are you okay?" sounded a bit to superficial.

"Astral, I... Thanks." He offered a sheepish smile.

"Where did you learn to speak like that?" Astral inquired, ignoring his amicability. "You've never shown cunning before."

"Huh? Oh... I must be spending too much time in that guy's company," he laughed. "He's really weird, but he isn't that bad, I suppose."

"You should be more careful, Yuuma," Astral warned. "Don't let him near you anymore. Black Mist is capable of anything." The boy nodded in concurrence.

"I know. I promise I'll be careful. Now -" he took his seat on the floor once more, and picked up some of the cards he previously held "- tell me what you think of this combo!"

Though they continued as they normally would, Astral could not contain the stirrings of worry – and an emotion that he could not name – that surfaced whenever he focused on his dark-haired partner. He maintained his facade of normalcy, pretending so well – in fact – that even he nearly believed that the facade was real.

At least he did until he entered the key. He never knew he could form tentacles until the moment he spotted Black Mist, becoming enraged to the point where he could not see straight. Only when he had _**Number 96 **_at his mercy (though, he was still irked by that unwavering leer) did his tunnel vision subside.

"You want to touch him," he coaxed, enjoying the way those disparate eyes widened before darkening at his insinuation. "All over, hear him moan, feel him squirm..." His grin widened impossibly. "Like I have."

"Quiet," Astral ordered. "I have no patience for your lies."

"And you want him to touch you. To press his lips against yours, against your neck, your ears..." A shiver rippled through his spine at those words, but Astral held his ground, whispering his weak denials. "I know your heart, Astral, and I can help you get exactly what you want. You've already enabled your new defense mechanism without me. Congratulations." That was the sincerest statement he had ever heard from this being. "Just let me in," he coaxed, black, slippery tentacles entangling themselves with the luminous ones of sheer white, savoring the way Astral shivered and began to recoil.

"Stop." His voice trembled, and every part of him, down to the appendages that sprang forth from his body, quivered in unwanted delight. "D-Don't."

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just... making your wish come true." He loved seeing Astral so helpless and needy, squirming beneath his touches as he began to infect him with his darkness, making the divine one gasp and tense up in pain. The pleasure from having his gems and body stimulated without cease left him breathless and unable to properly counterattack. Black Mist was actually rather impressed at his effort to remain even semi-coherent, even more so that he was nearly able to ward off the black creature's advances. However, Black Mist had taken extra precaution to ensure that their union remained, even when _**Number 39 **_came to his master's aid.

"I am fine," Astral told the _**Number**_, whose body language oozed uncertainty. Hope could sense that something was amiss with Yuuma's partner (as if the black stain marring his chest was not evidence enough), but – at the same time – he could not act against his spoken word. Only Yuuma could do that.

Everything was working perfectly, was Black Mist's sole thought as _**Number 39 **_immediately went to fetch Yuuma to fix Astral.

He had not altered Astral entirely, only lodging a small portion of his sin within the creature of purity, just enough to erase any uneasiness or unwillingness. In his mind, Black Mist honestly believed that he was doing Astral a favor. After all, he was going to satiate his curiosity, while getting a little more satisfaction himself.

**~ OoO ~**

The moment that Hope's card began pulsing and glowing a dim gold and emitting a gentle warmth, Yuuma knew instantly that something was wrong. Even more so when Hope literally pulled his soul into the depths of the key, leaving his body limp in his hammock. The aura of red chaos enveloped his lithe body as he dissolved into the energy stream that warped him into the pocket dimension of blue. The young boy could feel the chill of the arctic, still air against his skin, but he was much too focused on finding Astral for it to be distracting.

"Hope," he called, looking at the warrior, "where's Astral?" The Duel Monster guided his master to where Black Mist lay in wait. However, the demon had been busy since Hope departed.

_**Number 39 **_wailed in pain as it hit an invisible barrier, energy akin to electricity zapped it and reverted it into its card form before said card was sealed within the airship with the rest of its brethren.

"Hope!" Yuuma called in panic before his energy solidified and he plummeted to the hard surface below. He rubbed his bum, hissing at that painful impact. Still, he got to his feet, hollering for Astral, begging him to give him some indication that his best friend was okay. Then they could free Hope from whatever had ensnared him.

He had not expected to be seized by elongated appendages and hoisted into the air. Yuuma twisted and fought, but could not break their powerful hold. "Let me go, Black Mist!" he bayed in anger, swiveling his head from side-to-side to catch even a glimpse of that predator, failing at first to notice the difference in the coloration of his binds until he was face-to-face with Astral.

Yuuma's breathing calmed, and he gave his partner a warm smile, astonished and elated at their new-found ability to touch. "Astral, you're okay! Thank goodness." He tugged lightly at his binds, only to feel them instinctively tighten. "Hey, I know you're excited about this and all, but can you put me down first so I can hug you?" That smile faltered when Astral did not return his joy, and morphed into blatant concern at the strange mark that obscured that transparent flesh. "Astral?"

"You sure are clueless." Out of his peripheral of vision, he caught sight of Black Mist, whose condescending tone made his blood boil.

"Number Ninety-six!"

"How can I help you?"

"What have you done to Astral?!"

"Why, I've simply given him the ability he's yearned for so long to have." He drifted closer to the struggling boy, gripping his chin and forcing him to look into his mismatched eyes. "This can be part two of our game. If you win, you'll get something nice."

"Let me go!"

"I'm not the one restraining you!" he laughed. "Astral is, and he wants to do so much more..." Those cold, nimble fingers dipped into his hot mouth, and took hold of his tongue, gently pulling it out and rubbing the tip. Yuuma would not dare – nor would he be able to – bite him while he was so vulnerable. It was so wet and slippery that it easily escaped his hold and hid, his mouth clamped shut to prevent any further intrusion. Still, he drummed his fingers against those lips, licking his own in desire.

Yuuma wanted to spit to rid himself of any germs that penetrated his mouth, but feared that Black Mist would try to play with his tongue once more.

"Oh! I have the perfect sequel," he sang, cupping Yuuma's face. "Astral is going to touch you to his heart's content. If you make one sound, I'll suck your tongue." Black Mist's lewd leer returned at the frightened expression that claimed his tanned features, and he gleefully laughed at Yuuma's futile struggles. "Ready? Go!"

"W-Wait!" Yuuma bit his lip, his pupils dilating when Astral pulled him closer, Black Mist's cackle drowning beneath the pounding in his ears and his laborious breathing. "Astral... J-Just think about what you're -" He nearly choked when Black Mist mouth covered his own, almost vacuuming his tongue into that icy mouth as the boy fought desperately to free himself, his adamant demands for him to stop muffled.

Only when the dark entity let go of that muscle with a resounding _pop! _was Yuuma able to catch his breath and muster up a weak glare at that smug ass.

"I warned you," was his nonchalant reply, complete with a blithe shrug. "Though, I won't mind if you want to... have another tongue battle." Yuuma grit his teeth to show his displeasure, but made no verbal response otherwise. He really intended on making good on that promise to... suck his tongue. Just the mere thought of such an act made him shudder in disgust.

That was not the only thing that made him shudder, though.

"Yuuma..." The raw need in Astral's voice, as though he physically ached for the young boy, captivated his undivided attention. Blue hands reached out to gently brush his partner's face, raising goosebumps all over the boy's body at his unanticipated tenderness. He could faintly recognize Black Mist's encouragement to his counterpart, though he could not make heads or tails of what exactly he was saying. "Yuuma."

A shiver rippled down his spine when Astral blew in his ear, then lightly bit the shell. His hands touched his clothed body, inquisitively, gingerly, lovingly, as though he wished to move faster, but was caught in the moment of savoring the feel of his Yuuma. Those feathery touches left the boy incoherent and aroused, wishing that Astral would speed up, would slow down, do something that would allow him to think straight and not feel so... powerless.

What was he going to do?

Yuuma wanted to sound his pleasure, to let Astral know that he was feeling good, but – even as he began to lose himself to the foreign sensations – he was keenly aware of Black Mist's presence and his lingering threat.

"Yuuma, I've waited so long," he murmured, seemingly lost himself to this bliss. He pressed his lips to the boy's neck as he continued. "I want to touch you, all of you, and I want you to touch me." As amazing as that sounded, he wished they had not an audience. Though, he did not expect this sort of sensual exploration from Astral. Perhaps a high-five would have sufficed. Not that he minded, but this seemed too... Too intense, somehow.

When Astral began to tug at his attire in an effort to remove it, more of his tentacles springing forth to assist, was when Yuuma resumed his struggling.

"Hold on, Astra-AH!" His head was yanked back forcibly, his dark locks gripped painfully as he was forced to look upon the black creature.

"You lose, this time," Black Mist announced, a feral grin etched to his lips. "Don't worry, though, you'll still get something nice. Now, it's my turn to have some fun." He pursed his lips, hoping to keep that lengthy tongue away from his own, but nearly gagged when Black Mist decided to lick him all over his face until he succumbed. His undesired attentions were halted when a growl most carnal and possessive was heard. It was so abnormal to hear such a sound coming from Astral that both swore it was _**Number 96 **_who had made it at first.

"Keep away," Astral snarled.

"There was a deal, you know? I can take away your ability to touch him like that." He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point. "Leave you unfulfilled. How would you like that?"

Even those white tentacles sagged in dismay upon hearing such words, and while he did not recant his previous command, Astral did not stop Black Mist from burrowing his way into that sealed cavern.

Once he reached his treat, the dark entity emitted a squeal of delectation, relishing in the feel of that tongue against his own. The way it squirmed and flicked out and vibrated from Yuuma's groans of protest combined with pleasure. He could feel his own body tingle and, _oh... _This boy was going to be the end of him...

His own tentacles moved to assist Astral, making short work of his shirt as he carelessly ripped it from his body. Black mixed with white as the hands and other appendages of both traced every contour of his torso, making the boy pant and cry out beneath their unrelenting exploration.

Astral was more gentle by far, but also more inquisitive, trying to find places that would make the volume of Yuuma's cries rise. Of the two, he was also the more jealous. He would bat away Black Mist at times so that he could not hinder him, enjoying the sweet taste of Yuuma's tongue and other parts himself, trembling when the boy would nip at his ear and face whenever either was in range. However, he did not loosen his holdings. There was a certain thrill he got from having Yuuma so subservient to his will. The boy, who was normally so uncouth and stubborn, was surrendering to Astral, allowing the celestial being the honor of his submission.

"Yuuma," he mewled in response to Yuuma's frantic cries of his name, pressing their bodies close together and creating a makeshift foundation for the boy, steadying him as best he could. Poor boy, his mind must have been in such disarray. Then again, Astral himself was having a hard time keeping it together.

Black Mist did not care to interrupt their loving escapade, doing what he damn well pleased instead. He stroked where he wanted, kissed where he wanted... He liked those pink, symmetrical buds on Yuuma's chest, so he stimulated them and made Yuuma moan. He liked the feel of Yuuma's abdomen, so he traced the muscles that lined them, making the boy squirm and snort at the ticklish sensation.

Then he moved to his pants, his curiosity piquing when Yuuma tried to pull away and literally began begging him not to take them off, terror seeping into every plea. Even Astral attempted to block him, chastising Black Mist for his forcefulness and brashness.

"Don't you know that Yuuma would die if you saw him naked?"

"...Truly?" Black Mist laughed, already knowing that was a fabrication. "Well, let's see what he has to hide that's so dangerous!"

Embarrassment was not strong enough a word to describe what he felt in that moment. Yuuma was actually quite a private boy. There was just something about nudity that made him uncomfortable; the raw vulnerability that came with baring your body before someone else was simply too overwhelming for his heart. To be bared before _two _made him feel like he was indeed going to die.

"S-Stop..." Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, and he shut them once Astral turned around.

"See? Not dead!"

"...Yuuma, why did you say -?"

"- Astral, please don't."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Well, how else could I explain this to you... It's... It's just a matter of privacy," he stuttered, not used to feeling such immense shame. It was the unabashed way that Astral memorized his naked body. Why would he not, to be honest? He had never been permitted to do so before. Having his curiosity stirred and never satisfied for so long... Yuuma just wished it was not happening like this.

"Though, I am intrigued by this now..." He pleas returned full force when he felt that slimy tentacle slither downwards, thrashing against his hold, his naked state of being no longer at the forefront of his mind. He nearly sighed in relief when Astral wrenched him away from that wicked creature. At first, his face promised pain to the one who had effectively ended his fun, before it twisted into something that scared Yuuma.

When Astral's tentacle slid between his legs, his mind blanked, only snippets of what followed remaining.

When he awakened the next morning in his hammock, it took a while for him to be bombarded by the memories from last night. When they did, he clamped his palms atop his mouth, curled into himself, and shivered.

The ecstasy had been unearthly, and there was not a moment that had not left Yuuma screaming. He had tried to contain himself, he truly had, but to have so many parts of his sensitive anatomy exposed to such intense external stimuli... He had been kissed, licked, sucked, stroked... Someone really liked playing with the organ between his legs (making full use of his tongue and hands and tentacles), however, Yuuma could not recall if it was just one or both of them. All he knew was, they had expertly coaxed him to that blissful, messy edge. His psyche was barely intact by the end.

He was atop Astral at another point (Black Mist hovering right behind him), listening to those sweet gasps as he nibbled on those gems, sometimes watching as Black Mist touched him, tacitly teaching Yuuma what felt good for this creature while stroking the human to completion once more, their tongues locked in an endless dance.

Astral emerged from the key, feeling disoriented, but having a clear memory from the events last night. They were either going to have an excruciatingly awkward talk, or there was going to be awkward silence.

"Is Hope okay?" Yuuma asked, hoping to avoid their conversation just a little longer.

"He is fine. He's simply resting right now."

"I'm glad..." Subconsciously, Yuuma noted that the mark Astral bore last night was no longer visible, leaving him wondering if he had simply imagined it.

They remained quiet for a bit, occasionally making small talk with each other. Only after Yuuma had showered and dressed and sat down, just staring at Astral with a sheepish smile did the entity finally attempt a conversation involving their prior... activities.

"Yuuma, I hope that I did not cross any lines. I cannot begin to describe..." How joyous he was that he could hold Yuuma for once? How he would give anything to have even a _second _of that bliss again? How he wished that he could touch Yuuma now? What could he say when the words would not come?

Yuuma, however, did not seem to mind his partner's falter in speech. As a matter of fact, it was rather endearing to see Astral so tongue-tied. "I know," he whispered. "Though, I'm glad we did. When Akari gave me 'the talk', she said that doing something like this would make two people a lot closer." Though, she had also mentioned something about being old enough to handle the consequences of such a decision (not to mention her strong belief in marriage first. Though, Astral and him were married under a technicality, through Zexal).

"You know what we did?" At first, Astral appeared happy, glad to know that Yuuma would be able to inform him on that which he was ignorant on. Then a dreadful thought crossed his mind. Had Yuuma -?

"Yes," he laughed, "I do. And get that stupid look off your face! I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. I did not do -" he gesticulated wildly for a bit, trying to think of the best, most understandable phrasing before settling for "- _that_ with anyone else, ever. I..." The faintest pink tinted his cheeks and the boy shifted his gaze from Astral. Said being gave him a loving smile.

There was a question that still begged to be answered on his part, though.

"...Yuuma... There was something between your legs that made you feel good." Yuuma reddened horribly. Here came the awkward questions. "What is it called?"

**~ OoO ~**

Playtime with those two had just become all the more fun for Black Mist. He knew that he would not have long to wait before Astral returned, though. The creature had enjoyed being able to touch Yuuma too much to stay away, and he knew that Yuuma had loved every moment of what they had done. Besides, his obsession with that boy's tongue had only intensified with that experience, and he had every intention of quenching his thirst. Though, there was another part of his anatomy that both intrigued and quenched him every bit as the first...

All he had to do now was wait. The darkness that had infiltrated Astral's heart would remain and nurture until the right time, until enough pain brought it forth in one, uncontrollable rush. He had a feeling that such a time would soon come, and that Shingetsu would be the one to do it. Call it a gut instinct. He could be wrong, but only time would tell.

No matter what, everything would end in his favor.

**The End.**

* * *

**©Kitty Seeboo**


End file.
